To Fall
by Dittolicous
Summary: Promise... to never fall.' 6x5


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**Also, all of these were written BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT. Hence, being slightly AU. **

**To Fall**

_----_

_"Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love."_

----

When it began, he never knew.

All he knew was he never wanted it to stop.

Crafted hand grasped his.

A lopsided grin settled on his face.

When he first saw the met artist, crouched under some debris and shaking like no tomorrow, he felt a pang in his heart. It had taken much coaching but once he was able to get the newest stichpunk from his hiding spot, the poor thing held on to the mechanic with all his might. He was dirty and had a few rip here and there, but looked no worse for the wear. His mismatched optics said a different story. The held great terror and sorrow, more then he should had even known. It was if he had seen death it's self.

If only 5 knew how true that was.

He spoke gently to frightened doll.

'Are you alright?'

The younger one looked deep into his optics, terrified.

'No.'

His voice was soft and scratchy, from non-use.

The journeyman couldn't bring himself to question why. He could never image one word could convey so many emotions.

Fright, grief, dread, suffering...

Even a bit of knowing?

The journey back to the cathedral was quiet, except for soft whispers from the artist. Too soft to even understand. When they finally reached the safe haven, the small artist refused to let 5 leave his sight. He would cling and shiver, begging quietly for him not to leave. Begging him to protect him. His pen-nib finger dug into him, painfully. He ignored it easily.

The pain of hearing the broken voice plead to him hurt more.

He wrapped his arms around the newbie, now known as '6'.

'I won't leave.'

2 gently fixed up the small wounds then with a small smile at his apprentice, he left the two alone. They held each other all night, whispering softly back and forth.

It was a memory that always made 5 smile.

He often wondered if they had ever been friends. Or had it always been love?

It didn't matter.

All that matter was they were together.

Only 2 knew of how they felt. Perhaps he had even know before they did. He swore to not tell a soul. Later, when 9 joined, he too learned of their relation. He was nothing but supportive.

When the visions began maturing, becoming darker and more realistic, 6 became erratic. His optics would become unfocused and his body shook. He would yell into the nothingness, at creatures only he could see. Hollering at them to leave him, begging them to stop, pleading with them to let him live. He would scream and rant, until his voice all but left him. He would even harm himself. His claw like finger would dig into his head and he would rip out his threaded hair. Or dig them into his arms or chest, as if trying to rip the insanity from his body. Only after he fell silent and still, would he begin putting his visions onto paper. Or anything he could get his hands on, really.

He spent many nights being patched up after his visions.

2 would sew the wounds closed and 5 would gently hold him, as to not disturb the wounds. He would speak soothing words to calm him, desperately trying to help him forget.

But 6 couldn't.

He had to remember. It was his duty to know.

Even if it killed him.

He was always on the edge of insanity. Wavering back and forth, never quite on the same level as anyone else.

5 feared even the smallest push could have sent him spirally into the abyss. Out of his reach and into the never ending misery of knowing.

Thinking about it caused his heart to ache.

----

"5?"

The mechanic turned away from his telescope in surprise.

"6, what are you doing up here? If 1 catches you-"

He stopped, starring at 6.

His body was covered in fresh cuts and the threads on his head were mangled. He shivered, gripping his key tightly in his hands. His optics would focus and unfocused, as he stared at 5.

"You had a vision..."

"I-I..."

He gently took 6's shake shoulder and begin to guide him to the pully-system.

"I need to patch you up, let's go dow-"

"N-no!"

5's eyebrows shot up.

The artist slouched over into the mechanic, his face burring into his shoulder. He spoke, muffled.

"I-I mean, I'll b-be fine... Co-could we just... stay up here? I-I like watching t-the stars. They're n-not out often..."

The elder ragdoll's optic softened.

6 peeked up from 5's shoulder.

"P-please?"

He smiled.

"Yeah... Okay... At least sit down. I don't want you to pass out and hurt yourself more."

They turned around back to his telescope and 6 took a seat next to it. He pulled his legs to his chest, looking toward the murky sky. Stars peeped through the clouds, twinkling. 5 stood next to him and couldn't help but glance down in worry. They really should patch up his wounds... maybe when he falls asleep...

"5?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

His optics drifted away from the dark sky and down to his feet. He was silent for a minute, as if unsure if he should speak.

"D-do... Do..."

He clutched his legs tighter to his torso, wincing as he agitated his wounds. He opened his mouth again, speaking silently. Finally, he spoke.

"D-do you... love me?"

5 stared at 6 in slight surprise. The younger ragdoll noticed and buried his head into his knees.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll leav-"

"Wha-No, no, 6...."

He knelt down next to him, gently taking him into his arms.

"Of course I do, 6. I always have.. I thought you knew that..."

He was silent for a minute. Then he unwrapped his arms from his legs and grabbed 5's chest, resting his head against his neck.

"Y-you've... you've never said it..."

5's mouth dropped open to protest but stopped in shock.

He HADN'T said it.

Shame washed over him.

"6..."

He pressed his head against 6's.

"I do love you."

He felt a frown twitch onto his lovers face.

"Why?"

5 drew back, staring at him with astonishment.

"6!"

6 appeared abashed and looked away. 5 took his face, turning it back.

"6, what do you mean, 'Why'?"

"I-it's just... All I do is cause pain... And m-my visions....I always hurt myself and you have t-to patch me back up taking valuable time and materials....I-I'm even useless on the battle feild... I can't fight or defend myself, I-I'm just a coward.... someone always h-has to protect me.... I'm just a burden... You should just l-leave me behind next time...I'm destined to die.... Y-you need to stop.... wasting precious resources on me...."

His face twisted up.

"Y-you should hate me... why don't you?"

5 stared, slack jawed, in horror.

"No!"

"Why?!"

The visionaries voice rose, uncharacteristically. The half-blind stichpunk drew him back into a hug, gripping him tightly.

"Because I love you."

"But why do you love me? Y-you have no reason t-to!"

"I don't need a reason to love you..."

The pinstriped doll fell silent. 5 continued.

"I love you.... because you are one of the strongest people I know..."

"Th-that's not true."

"Yes. Yes, it is, 6...."

He began rubbing the younger one's back, gently.

"It takes a strong person to resist the darkness... But it takes a stronger person to leave the darkness... And every time you have a vision, that's exactly what you do. You're forced into the darkness of insanity, forced to watch and hear horrific things... things that I'm sure would drive any regular stichpunk into never ending lunacy...But you.. You come back everytime... You fight it off... And you've done this your whole life."

He ran his hand through the tangled mat of thread.

"You are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever known."

Silence fell around them.

5 could feel 6's breath against his neck and his nib-finger pressed to his chest.

6 mind was quelled in dull shock. He couldn't believe how high 5 thought of him... Brave? Strong? Him?

He spoke up.

"What if..."

"If?"

"What if I succumb? Into the darkness?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do, 5?"

6 forced them apart. His optics gazed deep into 5's.

"You... you tether me... t-to reality... 5, if it wasn't for you...I would have already f-fallen...into lunacy..."

The burlap doll felt his heart swell.

"But...even the strongest o-of chains... can break...."

"6... no..."

"If my line breaks... If I fall into madness...."

5 stared, afraid of the next words to leave his lovers mouth.

"Kill me."

He gasped. Terror squeezed his very being. He couldn't! No, he wouldn't!

"No! 6, I couldn't!"

"Please! You must, 5!!!"

6 grasped the burlap doll's hands into his own.

"Y-you don't understand... 5... when I go into a vision... So many terrible things... So many voices...It hurts...They t-tell me things... Show me things... Horrid things.... If I fall...into that pool of madness... I-I beg of you, my love....Kill me...Free me from me ever lasting misery... That is not a life I wish to l-live..."

Silence.

His weary voice speaks again, no louder then a whisper.

"Please..."

Anguish wraps around 5.

"Okay... "

A bitter-sweet smile.

"But.. In turn... You must promise..."

5 leaned into 6, gently kissing him and taking him into his arms. It was innocent and pure. They held it for a minute. Then parting, 5 closed his optic, pressing their foreheads together.

"To never fall."

----

THE END


End file.
